


Would You Two Just Kiss Already?

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose's birthday, and all Mickey wants is for his two friends to stop beating around the bush and tell one another how they feel (instead of him). But the newly regenerated Doctor is worried that now that she's a woman, Rose won't be interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Two Just Kiss Already?

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr. This takes place after ‘Tooth and Claw,’ and quickly turned into something a bit more emotional than I’d started out with (because I’m me). Content warning for fem!Doctor and girls kissing and whatnot. Dedicating this to naturalblues because I can and she deserves it just for being herself. ;)

“Think you ought to lay off the banana daiquiris there, boss?” Mickey teased, reaching for the stem of the Doctor’s half full daiquiri glass. 

“Oi, I ordered that drink!” she swatted at his hand and lifted the glass to wave in his face. (Actually it was probably more like half-drunken waggling.) “This right here is highly sophisticated liquid - well - semi frozen courage, I’ll have you know. Banana flavored frozen courage.” 

Mickey snorted. “Sure it’s ‘liquid courage’ and not self pity? Party’s not gonna last forever, and I’m telling you Rose is gonna get tired of waiting for you.”

“She’s not waiting for me.”

The Doctor rested her head on her arm and drew Rose’s name in Gallifreyan in the daiquiri glass’s ring on the bar counter. But there wasn’t enough dew left to draw her own to intertwine it with. She snatched Mickey’s beer from his hand and twisted it on the counter next to Rose’s ring before thrusting it back in his hand. Mickey laid his hand on the spot before she could finish drawing her own name. 

“You just smudged me.”

“I’ll do more than that if you don’t quit actin’ so pathetic. Might be her birthday, boss, but she’s throwing this party so you can mellow out a bit, you nutter. She is waiting for you. Is this how it’s been between you two since you...” he gestured at her from her wild chocolate hair to her pinstriped leggings. “changed? Moping about like this?” 

The Doctor dragged her head up off the counter and hummed a sigh of yearning as her eyes became transfixed to Rose’s hips dropping lower and lower to the floor as she danced and laughed with her mate Shareen. If only the Doctor was a bit braver, her hands would be on those hips, bringing them much closer to hers than dancing should ever allow for. 

“No, actually. Things have been going really well. Really well.”

An eyebrow quirked on Mickey’s face. “That’s what she said too.”

The Doctor stood up (more like fell off the stool like a giraffe off a slide) and leaned into Mickey, eyes growing wide with curiosity. “What else did she say?” Mickey pulled away a bit as her talons latched onto his arm. She spoke louder. “Mickey what did she say???” 

“She made me promise not to say.”

“Oh Mickey this is of the utmost importance! For... for...” she couldn’t say science, even if it was sort of related to the more delicious parts of chemistry... “Rose. Please?”

“Only if you promise to stop drowning yourself in these things,” he gestured at the now mostly gone daiquiri, “and go snog Rose like you’re thinking of doing.”

Scandalized, she gasped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Mickey Smith.” 

“It’s what I’m talking about. Don’t you get it? She wants you, you want her. She’s waiting for you to make a move because she thinks now that you’re not a bloke you wouldn’t fancy her like she does you.”

She dug her nails into Mickey’s arm further and he hissed before shaking it free of her grasp. “She fancies me?” But she didn’t wait for him to answer. Her hearts rolled off her tongue like a snowball down a hill. “Because, I wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted to be somebody she would li-” deep breath, “love. For her. But regeneration is messy business, Mickey. I can only control so much. So here I am. But then she came with me and we kissed but it wasn’t her, but holy TARDIS I can’t get it off my mind. Her soft lips touching mine... And she seems happy just like old times and I might have changed on the outside but she’s still Rose so I still love her.” That word tasted sweeter than any daiquiri, and she savored it as she peered at Rose from the corner of her eye, seeing her smile light up the whole room. The Doctor’s eyes glistened. “Even though I shouldn’t because, you know, Time Lady and all that. Long story. But I just -”

“You know the one you ought to be telling all this to?” They both looked at Rose together. “She needs you to help her sort all this out because, I’m gonna get in trouble for saying this but you two need it.” He scratched his head and sighed tentatively. “She’d never, you know, with a girl. But it don’t matter with you. You’re the Doctor, she said. She loves you, you git.” 

“What.” 

“Quit your stalling and just go.” Mickey whirled the Doctor about and shoved her towards the dance floor. 

The song Rose had just danced to ended and she was panting and grinning, her efforts flushing her perfectly soft face pink. Nerves had the Doctor’s feet glued to the parquet floor of the dimly lit club. But a handful of daiquiris, lust, and a healthy portion of love unstuck them and drove her clear across the room to the couch Rose was standing in front of. Rose’s eyes glimmered a deep gold beneath the basement club’s fairy lights lining the walls, and they widened as she bit her lip when she caught sight of the Doctor approaching. Her chest (the little peak of cleavage included) began heaving the closer she got. 

“Hi,” Rose said in that demure voice that nestled deep in the Doctor’s chest and simmered in her veins. 

The Doctor winked and clicked her tongue, feigning confidence. “Hello.” 

But it quickly crumbled when Rose started nervously twirling her hair between her fingers. She was counting on Rose to help move things along, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. It was only fair. The Doctor was the one who’d always been the coward, relying on his (and now her) brave Rose. Rose deserved better. Her life was short and the Doctor’s was too bloody long to be filled with regret for not at least trying. Not that it was hard when Rose’s lips were so invitingly pink, her eyes so warm and hopeful. The Doctor wanted to plant a garden of stars beneath her feet for her to walk on hand in hand clear across the universe. (When she wasn’t half drunk that probably would make no sense at all but she didn’t care.) Compared to that a kiss seemed a lot easier. 

Without another word the Doctor cupped Rose’s face in her hands and nearly melted when Rose leaned into them in anticipation. It gave her a surge of proper confidence this time, and before she could convince herself this was a bad idea, the Doctor dove in. Rose snaked her hands around the Doctor’s neck as their lips met. Warm met cool like vanilla ice cream melting on apple tart. That’s how she tasted, tart, sweet, mild, and perfectly Rose. When they pulled away to breathe and her lashes peeled back her eyes glistened. Rose savored it, licking her lips before pursing them as her fingers gently massaged the nape of the Doctor’s neck, reminding her they were still entwined. 

“Happy birthday,” the Doctor finally croaked as her hands fell to Rose’s hips. “There’s something I need to tell you, but back on the TARDIS where it’s not so loud and full of so many humans’ prying ears and a Jackie Tyler lurking about somewhere.”

“No, tell me here. Doctor, please?” Rose demanded. 

She picked a hand up off Rose’s hip and waved her finger. “I don’t want you to think this is because I’ve had a few drinks, Rose. It’s vitally important.” 

“Then say it now and tell me again in the morning.” 

Sucking down the deepest breath she could muster didn’t change how much this was a colossally bad idea. Rose made the Doctor go against every preconceived notion of relations with human companions. Rose would make her break every rule in the book if it meant collecting one more precious smile for her to catalog in her eidetic memories. Even if it was the worst idea the Doctor had ever concocted she knew before the words ever passed her lips that she’d never regret it, however. 

“I’m in love with you. I’ve... probably always loved you. And there’s a wealth of reasons why this is a bad idea, but you know me. Queen of dangerous ideas, me.” She winked, but Rose remained stone-faced. “I love you, Rose Tyler.” 

Rose spoke through her hand cupped over her mouth as tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. That wasn’t the reaction the Doctor anticipated. “You’re sure? You’re not having me on?” 

“Certain as I am that Earth spins round the sun, and my hearts around yours. I’m sure. Oh no no no if you cry on your birthday your mum will eat me for breakfast, please Rose.” 

Rose hiccuped, sniffed, and giggled. “They’re good tears, you plum.” She brought their foreheads together and shook her head. 

“That’s good? Good! I mean, is it okay?” The Doctor needed to hear it as badly as Rose had, craved that bit of relief. “Do you...? Rose, I need to know. I mean, your pal Mickey over there might’ve... but I need to hear it from you.” 

Rose turned her head to the bar where Mickey was grinning like the idiot he was, and threw them both a thumbs up. “I’m gonna kill him,” she hissed. Her tone softened when her eyes met the Doctor’s again. “I do. I mean it’s all so new for me, Doctor. But you’re still you, yeah?”

The Doctor looked down her oxford shirt. Seeing breasts in a bra down there was still a bit new, but not entirely a bad thing. Not that it mattered to her one way or the other. Only where Rose was concerned. She shamelessly sought her approval. “Last time I checked.”

“Then it doesn’t matter. I...” she paused and puffed a shaky breath onto the Doctor’s lips. Hers were close enough to kiss and her breath was as warm as a hot summer breeze. “I love you too.” 

“You do?” the Doctor didn’t wait for any confirmation. She brought Rose into an embrace, squeezing the stuffing out of her as she peppered her neck with kisses of relief. “I mean, brilliant!” she spoke into the join of her neck, eliciting a shiver that had warmth sinking low in the Doctor’s belly. 

Rose pulled back. “You promise this isn’t because of drink or anything like that?”

“If anything Rose it makes me more honest and open. I’ll say it again in the morning and the next and every day if that’s what it takes. Any time. I’ll sing it right into the Time Vortex.” 

Rose laughed and wiped a pair of tears from her cheeks. “Okay okay I believe you.”

The Doctor waggled her eyebrows. “Does that mean I can have more of those delicious kisses of yours?”

Rose’s hands fell to thread their fingers together. “Depends on what you give me for my birthday,” she teased, tongue between her teeth in that foxy grin of hers. 

Emboldened, “Well I had something in mind but it’s best unwrapped aboard the TARDIS.” 

In the Doctor’s defense, the thought that turned Rose’s cheeks cherry red was not what she had in mind. But she wasn’t opposed to giving Rose whatever she wanted for her birthday. Anything. The Doctor was in a very giving mood with a weight slipping off her shoulders and her love’s hand in hers as they ditched Rose’s own party in favor of endless possibilities awaiting them aboard the TARDIS.


End file.
